MySims Fighting Rival Dialouge
This is the article where you can find all the Rival Dialouge for MySims Fighting. Connor Stage 4: Chase Chase: Connor! Connor: Oh Gosh! Chase: I'm going to prove that I'm Worthy once and for all! Connor: Oh Please! (After Victory) (Chase is kneeling on both knee in exhaustion) Chase: (Panting) Connor: Not so wise now are you! Chase: Fine I lose! But I'll become stronger! Just you wait! Connor: Dream On Boy! (walks away) Stage 7: Andrew (Skittylili22's OC) Andrew: This time, This time I WILL kill you! Connor: You never learn do you... Well... Come on then! (After Victory) (Andrew is kneeling on both knees) Andrew: Do as you wish! Connor: Andrew, your pathetic... That didn't satisfy me at all... I refuse to kill you... Andrew: YOU JERK!!! (Andrew throws a temper tantrum, Connor starts cracking up) Connor: Oh, that look is priceless! Chase Stage 4: Sachiko Watanabe Chase: (whispering to himself) Oh my gosh, I can't fight my crush she'll hate me, Mr. Watanabe and Jimmy will probably hate me!, I can't lose my job either... Sachiko: Uh... Chase-Kun can we please just get this fight over with? Chase: Yes Sachi-Chan! (After Victory) (Sachiko is Unconscious) Chase: I'm sorry Sachi, but I had to... I hope you understand, tell you what when I win this tournament I'll give the Watanabe family the money, promise! Chase: (Stretches) and now if you'll excuse me, I have to put some sim in his rightful place... (Leaves) Stage 7: Connor Chase: Connor... Connor: Ugh! What do you want... Chase: I'm here to put you in your place Connor: OH! please... Chase: Alright, feel my wrath! (After Victory) (Connor is on the ground in exhaustion) Connor: No! I won't lose! Chase: You just did... Connor: No! I'm the strong one! I CAN'T LOSE! Chase: (Kicks Connor in the head, knocking him unconscious) Chase: From now on, you treat me with the respect I deserve... (leaves) Rosalyn P. Marshall Stage 4: Poppy Poppy: Ms. Rosalyn, why would you do this? Rosalyn: Poppy, I ca... Poppy: How can you take away the one thing that I love! Rosalyn: I CAN EXPLA... Poppy: No, that's it I've had it, COME ON! (After Victory)(Poppy is sitting on the floor in defeat) Poppy: (crying) NOW I'LL NEVER GET MY FLOWER SHOP BACK! WAHHH! Rosalyn: You know what Poppy... (gives deed to Poppy) Rosalyn: From me... Now run along... Poppy: (eyes light up, huge smile comes across her face) OH THANK YOU! (Rosalyn Leaves) Stage 7: Morcubus Morcubus: Have you done what I had requested? Rosalyn: YOU DID THIS! Morcubus: Watch your mouth, Woman! Rosalyn: You've caused to much pain into this city Rosalyn: Morcubus, you end here! (After Victory)(Morcubus poofs into dust) Poppy Stage 4: Violet Nightshade Violet: Poppy, don't let Mayor Rosalyn get to you Violet: We'll open a new flower shop, in a new city Poppy: Violet I told you not to follow me! Leave! Violet: OK, I warned you... Violet: I Won't let you go on (After Victory)(Violet is unconscious) Poppy: I'm sorry Violet, but I had to... Poppy: But trust me, life would have been better if we were together... Stage 7: Rosalyn P. Marshall Poppy: Ok Ms. Rosalyn I want the deed back now... Rosalyn: Poppy I can... Poppy: We can do this the easy way or the hard way, which way do you want to go? Rosalyn: Poppy Just let me... Poppy: Ok, hard way it is... (After Victory)(Rosalyn is Unconscious) Poppy: Sorry Ms. Rosalyn but I had too Poppy: But if you'll excuse me... Poppy: (rummages through Rosalyn's pockets)(retrieves deeds) Poppy: I'll take those thank you very much (leaves) Buddy Stage 4: Chase Buddy: Chase! (Buddy yields) Chase: Buddy, what are you doing here? Chase: This place is dangerous! Buddy: I'm here to reverse time, so life can be better for everyone Chase: Time can't be reversed, were doomed as it is... Buddy: I'll make everything as it should be, ALL of it! (After Victory)(Chase is Unconscious) Buddy: I'm sorry Chase, but I had to... Buddy: But if I win the tournament, we could live life like everyone should! Final Stage: Morcubus Morcubus: Prepare to lose! Buddy: If I win this fight then I get the prize money, and the machine Buddy: I have to win! (After Victory) Morcubus: You'll pay for this! (Morcubus poofs into dust) Buddy: Wait?! Buddy: Who do I get the prize money from?! Buddy: AH! Violet Nightshade Stage 4: Rosalyn P. Marshall Violet: Ms. Rosalyn, my sister entered this tournament have you seen her? Rosalyn: No, sorry... Violet: Poppy is babbling about retrieving the deed to our shop from you Rosalyn: Oh I see... I was put up to this... Violet: Well whatever you did REALLY hurt Poppy so this is gonna REALLY hurt! (After Victory)(Rosalyn is on her knees and exhausted) Violet: Now where is that deed? (Rosalyn hands Violet the deed and collapses) Violet: Thank you... (Violet puts the deed in her pocket then leaves) Stage 7: Poppy Poppy: Violet! I told you not to come here! Violet: Poppy I have the deed! (shows deed) Poppy: That only Helps a little! But I'm still mad! Let's Go! (After Victory)(Violet is dragging an unconscious Poppy by her pigtails) Violet: Come on Poppy lets go home... Category:Script